Stardust
by AwkwardShabu
Summary: Adam wakes up from his accident, but he is missing a few of his memories. Drew becomes overprotective and to make sure that Adam doesn't remember certain memories which includes Becky Baker. Yet in Adam's heart, something is missing. As he recovers, he meets a girl from his dreams, and will she help him remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm kinda new at this so excuse my bad Grammar, I'll try to get better at it while I go along and proofread when I get the chance...**

**I hope you like this fanfic cause I'm a huge Beckdam fan and it was the only reason I watched Degrassi. **

**Beckdam is forever endgame :P **

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Prologue**

"The surgery went fine", the doctor answered. A huge sighs of relief for the Torres family as they gathered for a group hug. "But," the doctor pauses, "his brain has suffered some damage. So he might have a few memory lost here and there." Audra nods, "It's fine as long as he is alright." Drew gave his mother a hug and cried, "He's a fighter."

Drew gave everyone the good news that Adam was going to recover, except for Becky. Drew never had anything against Becky until Adam crashed into a tree all because of her. He told everyone not to tell Becky until they would figure out how much Adam would remember. Clare, Eli, Imogen, Dallas, Jenna, Connor, Dave, and Alli, all agreed. After sending a few texts to Bianca, Drew went back to Adam's room waiting for his little brother to wake up.

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day in the city of Toronto. Adam is lying on the couch in the basement taking a quick nap. He suddenly felt warm wind on his face, but he didn't want to wake up too soon. He soon felt something warm against his lips and then the feeling was gone. He slowly opens his eyes and right in front of him was a beautiful blonde hair girl with blue eyes in a sundress. He smiles at her and quickly pulls her arm towards him. He gives her a quick kiss on her lips as she places her hands on his neck. They look at each other and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

The blonde girl smiled back and looks into his eyes. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Adam rubs his eyes and lies back down on the couch. He put one arm behind him and said, "Seeing you made it better to wake up from." The girl giggles and hits him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"I didn't hit you that hard."

"I know. I just like seeing you a bit mad. It's cute."

The girl gave a huge smile and slowly leans in for a kiss. Soon as she stops, both lean their foreheads together and close their eyes.

"Why do I feel like I'm still dreaming?" he asked.

The girl leans away from Adam. Her hand slowly touches his face. She gives a sad look and answers, "You still are…"

Adam opens his eyes and suddenly the room turned white. He blinks again. He blinks a few more times until he sees a white ceiling. He soon hears a beeping sounds and water dripping. He tries to move his body, but the pain was getting to his head. He slowly turns his head to the left and sees his brother Drew getting up from a chair.

"Adam!"

"Drew…"

Drew runs out of the room and returns with their parents. Audra quickly gives Adam a kiss on the check while holding back her tears. Omar looks at Adam with joy. Adam turns back at Drew.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the hospital, you crashed into a tree."

"I did?"

"Bro, how much do you remember?"

Adam tries to think, but the pain made it worst. Drew lightly padded his head.

"It's okay baby bro, you can tell us later, but for now get some rest."

"I remember you tired to break up with Katie and the party. Everything else is a blur."

Drew sighed in relief knowing that he didn't remember anything about Becky Baker.

"It's okay, get some rest and I'll fill you the rest of it tomorrow."

"I didn't forget anything did I?"

Drew looks at Audra and back at him, "No you didn't." Adam smiles and slowly closes his eyes.

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter. Feel free to add any suggestions on what you want to happen next or a review. Like I said I'm new at this. Go easy on me :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Little bit of Misfits going on this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Since when did you get cancer?" Adam stared at Clare blankly. It was only a few days since he woke up. Thankfully he can still walk but from the bed to the door until the pain came. Sometimes during the afternoon Adam would use the wheelchair and visit Clare in her room. Clare would help Adam fill in the memories he didn't remember. She felt bad that she couldn't tell Adam about Becky because Drew wouldn't allow anyone talk about it until Drew confronts Becky about the whole situation.

"Earth to Clare?"

"Oh, sorry what?"

Clare was trying so hard not to tell Adam the truth about Becky and the accident. Clare took a deep breath and smiled at Adam. Seeing him with tiny cuts on his face and few bruises on his arm made it more difficult to joke around with him. The thought of losing one of her friends scares her, but it made her realize that life was too short and both of them needed to live their lives to the fullest.

"I'm glad you are okay Vice president. If Drew screws up, we all know that you will take care of it."

"Wow. Thanks for believing in me"

Both of them started to laugh. Forgetting their troubles only for a few seconds is what they needed. Forgetting about cancer or about the accident made them feel happy. They both hear a knock on the door and looked up. It was Eli.

"What are we talking about?" asked Eli.

"Just talking about school," replied Adam.

Eli walks up to Clare and gave a kiss on her cheek. Eli had been visiting the hospital everyday and was going to get sick of it. Finding out Adam crashed a tree, Drew telling them not to talk about Becky in front of Adam, Eli completely agree and knew Becky wasn't good for his best friend. The Super Christian needed to go.

"Hey Eli, I heard from Clare that you did a play for your NYU admission. Can I see it?"

"Sure buddy, I'll give you a copy next time I come."

Adam had a feeling that it was his time to leave Eli and Clare alone. He pulls back his wheelchair and glides away from Clare's room. Clare and Eli looked at each other.

"You sure we are doing the right thing by keeping her away from him?"

Eli rubs her back, "Because of her, he's like this."

"Still, wouldn't you be mad if I had to stay away from you"

Eli gives a sad look, "I guess, we can try to tell him later."

Adam finds himself in his basement playing his Xbox. Suddenly from behind him, the blonde girl gives him a hug. He pauses his game and throws his controller to the other side of the couch. He gives a small kiss on her arm.

"Hi beautiful"

"I miss you"

Adam smiles and turns to her. He stokes some of her hair behind her ear and leans closer to her. Just looking at her makes his heart hurt yet it felt so right looking into her blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Adam could tell that she was about to cry. He takes her hands and gives a kiss to both one after the other to calm her down.

"I'm going to Florida for the summer"

Adam stares at her as he drops her hands to her lap. He takes a deep breath and gives a smirk.

"Two months won't be too bad. We'll get through this…together. "

The girl nods and pulls him for a kiss. Adam closes his eyes for a few seconds and suddenly wakes up in his hospital room. He looks at his clock and it shows 2 a.m. He lies back down and looks at his bruises.

"Was she there when I drove the van?"

* * *

**Thanks for Reading. :) I know everyone is still sad about what happened on Thursday, but hopefully everyone will get through it. To be Honest writing this actually helps a bit, hope I helped you guys too :) **

**Fun Fact: The reason for the title was because I was listening to a song "Star dust" by Nat King Cole and the Louis Armstrong version . It's a nice song give it a listen. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading the story. :) I didn't have that much to do today, so here's chapter 3. I was going to make this longer but probably give you guys chapter 4 sometime tonight or tomorrow. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Drew was sitting at the Dot by himself near the window. He was looking at Adam's half broken phone. Thank god it still work. He began to flip through Adam's pictures. Most of them were Adam with the family, but soon he found the pictures of Becky. Becky at the pool, Becky blowing a kiss at the camera, Becky kissing Adam on the cheek or vice versa, and the one Drew took of them both holding hands in the sunset without them knowing. Adam had used the picture that Drew took of them as his background phone. Drew squeezes the phone tighter, the thought of almost losing his baby brother gave him pain and soon anger as he saw Becky coming.

_ Few days ago…_

Drew took Adam's phone and searched through his contacts. Beck Baker's name was on top of the list. He looked through the messages between the two. As he slowly got to the end, it made him angry. Adam's last text to Becky was "I 3 you Becky" before the accident. The sad part of all this was that text was on his draft. Becky texted Adam, "I'll be back home at the end of August. Can we talk?" Drew began to text Becky back, "Meet me at the Dot when you get back."

Becky enters the Dot, she looks around for Adam, but as her eyes turn to the window, she sees Drew staring at her. She waves to him with a smile and walks towards him.

"Where's Adam?"

"He's in the hospital"

Becky smile drops and took a seat in front of Drew. Drew lifts up Adam's half broken phone and puts it on the table. Becky slowly takes the phone off the table. She unlocks the phone and sees the text that Adam was going to send to her. She covers her mouth. Tears began to fall.

"He couldn't wait to talk to you and took the van."

"Is he all right? I need to see him."

Drew slams the table and soon everyone was staring at them. He gets up and takes the phone out of her hand.

"I don't want you to see him. He could have died because of you."

"I wasn't even there…"

"He crashed into a tree because of you. Trying to beg you to take him back."

Drew walks out of the Dot as Becky covers her face with her hands. She felt guilty about everything that happen between Adam and her for the past couple of weeks. She wanted to make everything right and texted Jenna to find out where Adam was.

Adam took the whole afternoon watching "Romeo and Jules" with Clare and Eli. When they got to the end of play, Adam notices a character that he did not seen throughout the play. It was a blonde girl from his dreams. Pulling Eli's sleeve he pointed at her.

"Who's that girl?"

"An extra."

"She's cute. Not the dressing up as a guy part."

Eli and Clare looked at each other. They knew they should tell him. Eli took a deep breath.

"Buddy, that's your girlfriend or was…"

"What?"

Adam gave them a confused looks and began to laugh.

"You're kidding right?"

"Her name is Becky Baker"

"Seriously guys, this girl. Does she know I'm…"

Eli nodded. Adam's laughing stops. He pauses the DVD player.

"Why are you guys telling me this now?"

"You needed to know that she's the reason why."

"The reason why what?"

Clare interrupted, "The reason that you are in the hospital."

"Was she in the van? Oh god did I kill her?"

Adam started to panic. His breathing when faster, the room started to spin out of control. Suddenly everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will probably write longer ones this time but it will be worth the wait I promise. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Adam at a music store flipping through old records. Adam loved any type of music he could get his hands on. As he flips through the Jazz music section, and finds a Louis Armstrong album. He flips the back of the album and takes it into the music booth at the corner of the store. As he sat in the glass booth, he took out a black record disc and slowly places it onto the player. As the record begins to spin, he gently puts the headphones on his head and puts the needle down on the record. He soon drifts off into the melody, but a sudden knock on the booth caught him off guard. The blonde girl in a bright teal dress waved at him. He opens the booth for her to come in.

"Hey beautiful"

"Sorry I'm late. You ready to go?"

As the girl was about to walk out of the booth, Adam grabs her by the arm. "Wait, you want to listen to this song before we go?" The girl flips her hair to one side and asked, "What kind of song does the great Adam Torres have for me to listen?"

Adam gently sets her down and hands her another set of headphones. She puts it on as Adam slowly puts the needle onto the record.

"_Sometimes I wonder why I spend_

_Such lonely nights_

_Oh baby lonely nights_

_Dreaming of a song_

_The melody haunts my reverie…"_

The girl slowly lays her head on Adam's shoulder. Adam smiles as he quietly intertwines his hand with hers. His heart began to beat louder and louder as the song continues…

_"In my heart it remain baby_

_My stardust melody_

_Oh memory oh memory, oh memory…"_

* * *

Adam suddenly opens his eyes and finds himself back in the hospital bed. He quickly turns his head left to right and sees Drew.

"What happened, where am I?"

"Bro, calm down, you're at the hospital."

"How did…when did?"

"Adam, what do you remember?"

Adam pauses for a moment to figure out what was going on. His head was throbbing and trying to remember why he was in the hospital. He rubs his eyes and began to speak, "umm… the party where you got drunk and fell down the stairs."

"So you didn't remember anything for the past couple of days?"

Adam stared at Drew with a blank look, then to the distance. His eyes met with a blonde girl in a white sundress. His heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Drew, who's that girl?"

Drew turns around and in front of the door was none other than Becky Baker. Drew's happy face turns to anger in a few seconds after looking at Becky. After telling her to stay away, she did the exact opposite. Drew turns to Adam, "It's just someone who went into the wrong room. I'll be right back." Drew gets up from his chair and escorts Becky out of the room.

"I told you not to come"

"I'm his girlfriend!"

"Not anymore."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"He doesn't even remember you."

Becky looks at Adam as he flips through his comic book. She looks back at Drew.

"What do you mean he doesn't?"

"He lost some memories of what happen this year including you. Turns out whenever he is close to remembering any part of you, his mind goes back to before he met you."

"You're lying."

Drew said nothing as Becky watches Adam in the distance. There was no way that the boy she loves would forget about her so easily. She needed proof; she needed something to believe that all of this and the accident was never her fault. She wanted to see Adam. Becky walks into the room, and Adam smiles. As she got close to him, her heart dropped when she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Adam, do you know who I am?"

Adam looks at her with confusion. In his mind it was a "no", but in his heart, a feeling of pain wanted him to say "yes". "Umm… I'm sorry… Do I know you?"

"Adam this isn't funny anymore, I know I messed up…"

"Look, I'm serious. I really don't know who you are."

Becky covers her mouth, she had no words to express when the person she love doesn't remember who she was. Her heart felt like it had shattered. Adam starts to panic as he sees that she was about to cry. Out of nowhere he grabs her hand and kisses the back of it. It took a few seconds for him to realize what he had done. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't… I…" Drew suddenly grabs Becky's arm and drags her out the door. "You should go." Drew didn't want to see Becky's face. He knew if she was going to help Adam remember, it was going to hurt Adam more when he finds out about why he crashed. Becky slowly walks away from Drew. She wanted to help so badly and make things right with Adam.

Drew returns to Adam's room and notices that Adam was in the exact position he was when Drew left with Becky. "Bro you all right?" Drew sat on Adam's bed. Adam slowly turns to Drew, his eyes were wider then Drew had ever seen before. "What just happened?" asked Adam. "You must have triggered some memory or something?" Drew didn't want to say much about the Becky situation. Adam lies back on the bed.

"I should apologize to her."

"You should never apologize to her."

"It was strange, it felt like I've done that before with someone."

Drew pats his head, "You should get some sleep. You're leaving the hospital soon then go back to school after that."

Adam smiles at Drew as they both fist bump each other. "Later bro." As Drew leaves the room, Adam picks up his ipod, plugs in the buds to his ears and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**I'm gonna try to improve one step at a time. Thanks to you guys for the support. :) Get ready to read about how they will fall in love again soon. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**What's a good story without a little bit of drama :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Adam wanted to go back to school as fast as possible. Being cooked up in the house for 3 weeks was getting to him. During the 3 weeks, he played video games, worked out with Dallas, and surfing his Face Range page. Status was single, and his pictures were all with his friends and family. He felt something was missing but the thought of it made his head hurt. During family dinners, Drew would discuss his latest presidential duties and Dallas would talk about hockey as usual. Adam was getting jealous that they were having a good time at school without him. His best friend Clare was going back to school next week and he decided that he would go to school exactly the same time as her. His other friend Imogen had been sending him homework everyday since the first day of school. She comes and visits him everyday giving him the latest details of the Degrassi drama.

"Have you seen a blonde girl in a dress at school?"

Adam wanted to know if he would see the girl again. Just thinking about it made his heart beat faster. Imogen's smile began to disappear. She knows that he doesn't remember what happen between him and her in the van, but Adam talking about Becky was the last thing on her mind. She gave a shrug, "Nope haven't seen her." Adam gave a sad face and looks at the homework that she brought back.

"Thanks for bringing me all this."

"Hey anything for a friend…" Imogen lightly hits Adam's arm.

He felt awkward looking at her and grabs his crutches. "It's getting dark, I'll walk you to your car." Imogen nods and followed Adam from behind. As they walked towards Imogen's car, Drew was watching from the living room window. Adam was looking down on the floor as Imogen got into her car. She rolled down the window and started the car. "See you Adam Torres." She waved goodbye to him and him back. Adam turned around and noticed Drew watching him. Drew smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Adam shakes his head as he heads back into the house.

"So, you and Imogen make a good couple."

"Yeah not going to happen."

Adam sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Drew sat in front of him.

"Come on, you and Imogen are both single and it's a great way to start your senior year."

Adam gave it a thought but the blonde girl he met at the hospital was still on his mind. "Shouldn't you be working on your homework or something?" Adam was getting mad at Drew for overprotecting him lately. Drew gets up and pats Adam's head. "It's getting late soon, you need help getting up the stairs?" Adam turns the TV off and nods at Drew. Drew puts one of Adam's arms around his shoulder and both slowly took their time heading up the stairs.

* * *

It was the first day back at school for Adam. As excited as he could be, he didn't sleep too much. He got up and picked out a grey shirt, a black hoodie, and blue baggy jeans with a white belt to wear for his first day back. Drew knocks on his door, "You ready baby bro?" Adam looks at the mirror to check how he looks one last time before he grabs his crutches.

"How long do I have to use this crutches?"

"The doctors said for a while until you get your strength back."

Adam hated the center of the attention again. People finding out that he was trans, and now the boy who crashed into a tree for some reason. As they got into the red van, Adam pauses for a moment. Drew turns around and watches Adam's reaction. Adam's body didn't want to get in the van, but he needed to be at school with his friends and Drew. Drew walks towards him, "You don't have to go today. If you want to walk…" Adam shook his head, "No it's fine, I just needed to take deep breath and I'll be fine. Only a 5 minute drive to school." Drew helps Adam into the van and closes the door. Adam sat in the van shaking. He knows he shouldn't worry but being in the van still made him nervous.

His friends, Imogen, Dave, Connor, Jenna, Alli, and Clare greeted Adam, as he enters the school. Dave shook Adam's hand and said, "T, welcome back! You still on for our radio show today?" "Yeah, wouldn't miss it." Adam looks around for the blonde girl he met at the hospital. Clare asked, "Adam you okay?" Adam looks at her, "I was just wondering if you saw the blonde girl from the hospital before." The group was silent. They knew something that Adam didn't. Adam was soon ticked off at people for not telling him the reason he ended up in the hospital. "You know what, I'll see you guys later." Adam begins to walk away from them.

Adam heads to his locker and grabs his books. As he closes his door, he turns and bumps into Becky. Becky's book dropped on the floor. Both of them grab the book at the same time. Adam and Becky looked into each other's blue eyes, but it took only a minute to realize the situation.

"It's nice to see you again." Adam smiles at her, realizing he was still holding her book, he releases his hand from it. Becky smiles back him, " Welcome back." Becky's voice was shaking, and seeing his bright blue eyes, she was tempted to give him a kiss. Adam took a deep breath and asked, "Listen about the hospital thing, you want to start over?" Becky's face lights up for a moment but soon remembers that the love of her life didn't remember who she was and wanted to start over. She thought to herself it could be the chance to start over with him and pretend that the fight they had would never exist. Adam clears his throat, "I'm Adam Torres, and you are…" "Becky Baker." Adam's face lights up and says, "Well Becky Baker, it's nice to meet you. I know it sounds weird, but would you mind helping me up?" It took Becky a moment to process what was going on and she nodded quickly. She put his arm around her shoulder and lifts him up. She could hear her heart beat louder and louder, but also his. Adam looks at her and smiles, " Thanks." He grabs his crutches. "See you around Becky Baker." He turns away from her and slowly walks away. Becky continues to smile as she holds her book tighter. She turns the opposite way and walked into her class feeling happy for the first time in a few weeks.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring...Hopefully I won't run out of ideas anytime soon haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm actually deciding whether or not to post these once a week instead, but they will be longer (hopefully). Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was a starry night as Adam was heading to the park. He had a blanket and a picnic basket. As he headed to the park, crowds were gathered to watch a movie. A giant white screen was set in the end of the park and a small protector in the middle. He searches for a nice spot where there were less people and found one under a large oak tree. It was the perfect spot to sit. Not to far or close to the screen. He quickly lays the blanket on the ground and sits on it. He soon he looks around and spots the blonde girl with a bright yellow dress coming near him. He waves at her and gives her a hug.

"Hey beautiful, you made it."

"Sorry it took a while, didn't want my parents to know that I snuck out for this."

The girl settles in as Adam takes out a small bag of popcorn from the basket. He hands her the bag and sits behind her. She leans her back against him and he wraps his arms around her.

"You sure you are okay staying up late to watch a movie with me?"

"As long as it's a good movie. What is it anyways?"

"Across the Universe. Beatles songs. It's about love, revolutions and it's artsy"

"Sounds interesting."

"It will be better than the Notebook I promise you," he laughs. Becky gives a nudge, "Hey it's a beautiful movie."

Adam gave her a kiss on the cheek, holding her in his arms felt right. His troubles and fears were lifted. "Becky I…."

* * *

Adam wakes up all of a sudden. He looks around and notice he was still in his room. His mind was to busy thinking about the girl in his dreams, but his heart began to hurt. He tries to breath slower until his heart stopped hurting. He looked at the clock and it was only 5 a.m. There was no way he would go back to sleep and wake up in an hour. He decides to get up and walk around. His legs felt fine and left the crutches in his room. He got dressed and heads downstairs for breakfast. As he heads to the kitchen, he grabs a bowl and cereal. His mind was still thinking about the dream he had. As he pours the milk, he felt a sting in his head. He shook his head until the pain was gone. "What happening to me?" Adam thought to himself. With all the random dreams about a girl who looks like Becky Baker, could this be something about her that is making him like this? Maybe she was hiding something, or everyone else was keeping him away from her. He needed to know. He needed the dreams to stop hurting him.

* * *

After saying her prayers, Becky checks her phone as usual. It's been weeks since she had found out what happen to Adam and wanted to see him. Usually every morning she would get a text from Adam. Now it's completely nothing. She missed his text, calls, and the pictures they usually take on their dates. She looks at her background picture of her and Adam holding hands in the sunset that Drew took of them. She thought to herself that it was her chance to start over with Adam again with no Todd or Imogen. The thought of Imogen stealing Adam away from her scares her. This time she will be here and not in Florida. She needed to stay calm and win Adam back.

* * *

Adam was walking through the halls looking for Becky's lockers. As he asked around, he finally got to it before Becky did. He hid his crutches in a classroom and leans against her locker. In his mind he had his arms crossed and looking cool as he said "Hello" in a deep voice, but then again it was stupid. He does it a couple of times. "Adam?"

Adam turns around and it was Becky. He gives a tiny nod and said, "What's up".

Adam wanted to hit himself for saying that. All that planning to say hi was gone. Becky covers her mouth and laughs at him. "What are you doing here?", she asked. Adam felt embarrass and scratches his head. "I don't know, I just wanted to say hi and show you that I don't need my crutches now. She smiles," That's awesome that you recovered so quickly. You mind moving a bit so I can get my books?" He soon realizes he was still leaning on her locker. He couldn't move. As hard as he was trying his legs felt a bit numb.

"Adam! You left your crutches in the room"

Adam closes his eyes. It was Imogen with his crutches. Imogen hands over his crutches to Adam as he begins to move away from Becky's locker. "Come on we're going to be late for class!" said Imogen as she holds Adam's arm. Becky wasn't pleased with it and opens her locker to block what was happening. Adam shrugs off Imogen's hand and said, "You go on I'll catch up." As Imogen left, Adam turns to Becky, but the locker door was in the way.

"It's cute you want to impress me but please don't lie to me." She opens her locker and grabs her book. Adam pulls her locker door wider, "I'm sorry, how about I make it up to you?" Becky slowly closes her locker and she slowly looks into his eyes. "What do you have in mind?" Becky was too excited inside, but she needed to calm down.

"How about lunch? Near the greenhouse?"

Becky quietly nodded and smiles. "I'll see you at lunch" She walks away from him and looks back one last time. Adam smiles at her and gives a little wave. As she walks away, Adam leans back on the lockers and took deep breaths. He couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly the bell rings and he was late for class.

* * *

**If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know and I'll see if I create a story out of it. Until then :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Season finale tonight... maybe my last episode of degrassi cause it's not interesting without Adam...but i will continue to write this. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Adam was partnered up with Clare for a creative writing assignment on how they spent their summer. Adam didn't know what to write other than not remembering the entire summer and ended up in the hospital. He bangs his head on the table thinking of what to write. He watches Clare write and began to tap his pencil. Clare looks up at him and raises one eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"This assignment blows. I can't think of anything that I did during the summer other than being in the hospital and not remembering anything before that."

"Well make something up like, what you dreamt about?"

Adam lifts his head up, "Can I tell you something?" Clare looks at Adam, "of course, you know you can tell me anything." Adam wasn't so confident of trusting anyone at the moment but he needed someone he could trust and it was Clare.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately, but every time I wake up from them, I can't breath and my heart hurts too."

"What kind of dreams were they? Maybe it's a memory?"

Adam didn't want to mention Becky. Every time he asked about her, his brother Drew or his friend, Imogen would brush it off. "Just random events."

"Well that's not enough detail for me to help you."

"Fine they were all about Becky. Every time, she's there and it makes my heart hurt, but in a nice way. When I wake up and I don't see her anywhere, my heart hurts in a bad way. I know it's stupid, but I can't seem to get her off my mind."

"Aw you really like her don't you?"

"But I don't know her."

Adam bangs his head on the table a couple of times. There was so many ways Clare could tell him that Becky was his girlfriend, but last time, it made him forget everything completely again. Clare places her hand on Adam's arm. Adam stops banging his head and looks up. Clare gives him a smile, "Your heart is probably telling you something, so maybe just follow it and hang out with her more."

"I haven't even told her I'm Trans yet. If she finds out will she stop hanging out with me? Or worse get her brother to beat me up?"

"Don't say that. Becky is a nice person with different views. She'll be okay with you I guess"

"That doesn't help, I'm already having lunch with her later."

"That's a great! Get to know her more and maybe you guys can go on a date."

The though of going out with Becky made him smile. Maybe she could be the one that has no drinking problem or exposing him for who he was to the freshmen.

* * *

Becky was sitting on a bench near the greenhouse waiting for Adam to arrive. She was excited that she would get to spend sometime with him. Ever since Drew told her not to go near Adam, she was sad. His family still blames her for Adam's accident and was not welcomed to the Torres' house while Adam was still recovering. She tried to call or text Adam but not answer. Drew must've kept his broken phone. She turns on her phone and scrolls through the pictures of her and Adam together at a park when they watched 'Across the Universe' for the first time. That was the night she got grounded for 2 weeks, but it was the night Adam said 'I love you' for the firs time.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Becky turns off her phone and looks up. Adam sat beside her and smiles, "hope you didn't wait too long for me." Becky's smile grew wider and sat a bit closer to him, "No it's all right. I just came here myself." Adam searches through his bag for two hot dogs wrapped in aluminum foil and hands one to Becky. "Sorry it I had to put it in my bag cause I needed to use the crutches." Becky opens hers, "no it's fine. I should've gotten it for us."

"No, a lady shouldn't buy the food."

"Aw thanks."

Everything went silent after that. Becky clears her throat and nervously asked, "So any plans this week?"

Adam swallows his food, "I was thinking of getting a job at a music store down the street. I saw a hiring sign"

"That's awesome, you can recommend me some music."

Adam laughs, "Sure if you want me too, but I have to see if I can get the job and get rid of these awful crutches."

Becky giggles, she missed this. Having to spend time with Adam was what she had needed. She wants to be with him and no one else, but she wanted the old Adam back. The Adam that kisses her random times, the Adam that surprises her whenever she was sad. The Adam right now barely knows her and she wants to him to remember her.

The bell suddenly rings and it was end of lunch. Both didn't want to leave the bench, but Becky didn't want to be late for class. She gets up and puts her bag on her shoulder. "Thanks for lunch, I had a nice time." As she was going to walk away, something drags her down. Adam was holding her hand and said, "Is it all right if we can have lunch together again?" Becky had a huge smile on her face and nodded quickly. "See you around Adam," she replied. Out of nowhere she leans in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. In that moment, Adam heart stopped for a few seconds, and looks up at Becky. As she slowly walks away, Adam's hand tried to hang onto Becky's but he needed to let go. Adam watch Becky go inside the school, his heart couldn't stop racing and looks up at the sky smiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this. Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far :) Still working on chapter 8 so might be up in 3 days or so...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for waiting :) This took me a while to think about how I should write it. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So your job is to reorganize records, clean up the glass booths, and help unload boxes. Any questions?" said the owner of the store. He had short black hair, thick brown glasses and wears a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Adam nodded quickly, "No I think I got it. Thanks again for hiring me." The owner smiles, "Hey you practically come here everyday during the summer." "I did?" Adam was again confused. Another thing to put on his list of what he did during the summer that he can't remember. The owner claps his hands together, "Right your accident, but anyways I'll introduce myself again. The name is Jack." They both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Jack, when do I start?"

Jack smiles and points at his crutches, "You'll start when you can get rid of those and cut your hair." Adam sighs and nodded, "All right Thanks again." As Adam heads out the door, Drew was waiting for him.

"Hey baby bro, did you get the job?"

"Yeah I did but I need to get a haircut and get rid of the crutches first."

Drew messes Adam's hair, "Well at least it will keep you busy. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

The next day, Adam looks in the mirror with his new haircut. It was now the same style he had when he dated Fiona. It brought back terrible memories, but what's done is done. He put on his black t-shirt and blue shorts and headed to his room. As he sat at his desk with a blank piece of paper, he began to wonder if the dreams were how he spent his summer. Nothing was working. He couldn't think of anything. He turns to his laptop and opens it. He checks his Face Range and saw Becky was online. He thought to himself if it was too soon to talk or maybe he needed to find some excuse to talk to her. He looks at his blank page and started to type.

"Hey"

It took only a few seconds for her to start typing.

"Hi"

"Can't sleep?"

"No, just reading the bible before I sleep. You?"

" Stuck on an assignment. Can remember anything for what I did during the summer."

" Well I can help you."

"How?"

"Pretend it's summer and think of all the things that you want to do."

"Does hanging out with you count then?"

"LOL sure."

"So how would you start our 'hang out'?"

"Hang out at the beach with friends."

"Like with You, Me, Drew, Bianca, Imogen, and Dallas would be there. We start off playing volleyball, then hit the ocean for some little splashing, and lastly a bonfire to end off the day."

Adam was waiting for Becky to answer but no reply. He waited a few minutes until she finally answered.

"Hey Adam I think it's getting late. I'm going to sleep now."

Adam frowned from looking at her reply and he began to type, "Yeah. All right. I guess I'll see you at school." Adam stretches his arms and yawned. He looked at the clock and decided to sleep.

* * *

It was a very sunny day; Adam, Becky, Drew, Bianca, Imogen and Dallas were headed to the beach. As the boys set up the spot to lay the umbrella and blankets, the girls arrived back from the change room. Adam was wearing red with white strips on the sides of the shorts, grey t-shirt and wore his cap backwards. Drew was wearing blue shorts and Dallas was wearing black shorts. "And the girls have arrived" said Dallas. Bianca was wearing a red bikini and Imogen was wearing pink.

Adam didn't pay much attention to them because his eyes where glued to Becky's. She was wearing yellow and blue-stripped dress and on top of her head were the sunglasses that he bought her at the fundraiser before they broke up the first time. Adam smiles at her and reached out his hand to her, "Hey beautiful you look amazing as always." Becky blushes and takes his hand, "Why thank you Mr. Torres." Adam pulls her close to his body and gives her a kiss on the lips. Becky places her hand on his neck. "Guys, get a room!" Drew yells at them.

They stop making out for a moment. Adam looks into Becky's blue eyes and suddenly grabs her waist. He begins pick her up and twirls her a few times. She begins to scream to tell him to stop. As he puts her down, he strokes her face, "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" Becky puts her arms around his neck and says, "I thank God for bringing me to you." "I really don't want you to leave to Florida, I love you too much to let you go." Becky puts her hands on Adam's neck, "2 months then we'll be together again." Becky leans in and presses her lips onto his.

As the sun started to set, Adam and Becky were walking along the beach holding hands. "The sunset is so beautiful," said Becky. Adam holds her hand a little tighter, "I actually wish this day wouldn't end. It was fun." They both stopped walking and looked into the sunset. Without knowing, they hear a snapshot. They turn around and it was Drew with Adam's phone. "Hey, is that my phone?" asked Adam. Drew looked at the picture he took and smiles, "It's a really nice picture. Take a look." Adam takes the phone out of Drew's hand and both Becky and him smiled. There were two shadow figures and in the background was the most beautiful sunset they have ever seen. "That's beautiful, send that to me! I'm going to put it as my wallpaper", said Becky. "Thanks bro." said Adam and hugged him. Adam turns to Becky, "I love you, and I can get through anything as long as I have you." Adam presses his lips against hers.

* * *

It was actually the first time in weeks that Adam was able to sleep through the night without any heart pains or headaches. "I remember," he said to himself. Becky Baker was his girlfriend, but he checked Face Range and no pictures of Becky were there. The dreams weren't dreams, but they were pieces of memories that his heart pieced back. Yet, why did he forget the most important person? He looks through the pictures on his phone, but there were no pictures of the beach or anything. He sat on his bed pondering if his mind was messing with him. He puts both his hand on his head and messes his hair in frustration. He needed to talk to her, but he didn't have her number only Face range. It was Sunday morning and he thought to himself that she might be at church or something. He couldn't stand around any longer and he needed some answers. He got dressed wearing black pants and a grey t-shirt with a brown hoodie. Checked himself in the mirror and puts on his beanie. As he walked back to his room, he stared at the crutches. He jumped up and down, and stretched his legs. He didn't feel much pain and decided to leave them in his room.

As he was about to head out the door, Drew came downstairs. "Hey Bro, where are you going?" Adam didn't want to say anything as he put on his shoes. "Hey where are your crutches?" Adam stood up and turned to him. "I'm feeling better, I'm just going out for a walk." Drew raised his eyebrow, "Let me come with you." "NO" Adam shouted. Drew looked at him, "You okay?" Adam scratches his head and quietly spoke, "I just need sometime to myself." Drew walks towards him and patted his head, "Alright, give me a call if you need a ride back." Adam nods and heads out the door.

Adam knocked on the front door of a house. He waited and took a step back as the door opens. "Clare I need your help."

* * *

**I will probably post another chapter before I go camping this week. Til then :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late post. Been super busy with school stuff and recovering from bites from camp. Here is Chapter 9**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Clare is in the kitchen and making a pot of tea. Adam was lying on her couch being silent. As Clare hands Adam a cup of tea, Adam looks at her and says, "Why didn't you tell me about Becky?"

"We tried, but you suddenly collapsed and forgotten our conversation."

"But still you could have told me again!"

"Drew told us not to hurt you with more information about why you ended up in the hospital."

"Great why am I not surprise that Drew is involved in all of this."

"Drew was only trying to protect you."

"By keeping me away from my own girlfriend?"

"You still don't know why you ended up in the hospital do you?"

Adam takes a deep breath and scratches his head, "No, not really. All I remember is that Becky was my girlfriend. Why is there more to this?"

Clare gives Adam a sad look and says, "All I know from Drew was you tried to text and drive. Then you crashed into a tree."

Adam gives Clare a blank stare and looks at his tea. Clare didn't know what else she could do to help her friend. Knowing that all the information that she has given him must have been hard on him. It took Adam a few more minutes to look at Clare, "But I checked my phone, that didn't prove Becky was my girlfriend." Clare patted Adam's shoulder, "Maybe you should talk to Drew. He might not say anything right away, but the answers you are looking for, he has them."

* * *

Adam returns home late in the afternoon. "Drew?" He waits for a moment and the house was empty. "Drew must have gone to Bianca's", he thought to himself. As he heads to Drew's room and searched through his drawers. He needed to find something that Drew might be hiding from him. As he got to his desk, he finds a half broken phone. Same design as his present one. As he turns the phone on, the wallpaper was a picture of two people holding hands into the sunset. He begins to search through the pictures and they were all him and Becky together. He begins to panic a little, as he presses the home button. He checks the text messages. He sat on Drew's bed for a moment reading through all the messages between him and Becky.

Drew enters his room and finds Adam sitting on his bed looking at the phone. Adam turns to him. He looks at his older brother with hatred. Drew didn't say a word and waited for Adam to make a move. "Why did you keep this from me?" Drew shuts his eyes for a moment and sighs, "I just wanted to protect you."

"FROM MY OWN GIRLFRIEND?"

"You should thank me. I deleted every trace of her just so you wouldn't get hurt. If you remembered her, you would probably so something stupid again and die this time."

"STILL WHY? I COULD HAVE HANDLED IT!"

"THE WAY YOU HANDLED IT ALMOST KILLED YOU!"

"What?" Adam gave a confused look.

"YOU DROVE INTO A DAM TREE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO CALL HER TO BEG HER FOR FORGIVENESS!"

Adam was quiet for a minute. Taking a deep breath and walks out of Drew's room. Drew follows downstairs, "Where are you going?" Adam ignored him as he continues to put on his shoes. Drew grabs his arm as Adam was about to head out the door. Adam swings his arm away and says, "I just need to be alone right now." Drew watches Adam slam the door in front of him. Drew smacks his forehead and his hand slides down his face.

* * *

Adam walks into the music store and Jack greets him. "Hey, you don't start until next week." Adam smiles lightly, "Yeah, I'm just here to clear my head." Jack points to the glass booth at the corner of the store. "Your lady friend comes here every Sunday"

Adam looks at the booth and sees Becky with headphones on. "She gets more beautiful everyday", Adam thinks to himself. He walks up to the booth and watches her. She had her eyes shut and smiling. She was wearing her usual bright yellow Sunday dress. Watching her made his heart beat faster and faster. As he puts his hand in his pocket and takes out the broken phone, he felt sadden. He remembers everything. About Todd, the fight, and the accident. He puts the phone back in his pocket and takes a deep breath. He raises his hand and knocks on the glass booth.

Becky opens her eyes and takes her headphones off. She sees Adam and happily smiles at him. She opens the booth and he enters. "Hi, I didn't expect you to come here?" said Adam. Becky moves to the side to let Adam sit down. "I came here to listen to some music," she says quietly. Adam takes the record cover and looks at it, "Stardust, good choice." Becky clears her throat, "Yeah it's one of my favorite songs." "The song expresses the singer's feeling for the listener. Even though it was a short time of love between the two, it was a love that each of them will keep as a memory and the feelings between them, will always remain," said Adam. Becky looks into his eyes. She realized that he remembered her. The joy suddenly disappears as he takes the broken phone out of his pocket. They sat in the booth for a good couple of minutes until Adam finally spoke, " Right now, I need some time to think about everything that's been going on. People have been lying to me, but I didn't expect you out of all people to lie to me." "Adam, I tried to tell you but…" "Drew told you not too. I know, but if you really did love me, then you should have told me right away." "I really wanted too, but you had forgot who I was. I wanted to help you get back your memories a step at a time." Becky begins to panic. She didn't want to lose Adam again. She lost him too many times because of her fears. Adam grabs her hand and kisses it to calm her down. He needed to say something but couldn't find the right words to say to her. He looks at her and says,"I'm not saying we are breaking up or whatever it is right now. I just need time to think about everything. I'm just questioning myself if I really love you." Adam slowly lets go of her hand and walks out of the booth. Becky begins to cry silently in the booth.

* * *

**Next Chapter will take a while but it will be worth the wait. I know what i'm going to write, I just need to find the time too. :) I'm not giving up or anything so don't worry. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been difficult on how I wanted to end it. Forgive me...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It had been a couple of days since Adam remembered everything. He spent most of his days at the music store after school until late at night in time for dinner. He had not spoken to Drew whenever they saw each other. He usually ate his dinner fast and locked himself in his room blasting music so that Drew would not enter. He wanted to forgive Drew but he didn't know how. Being mad at people became exhausting for him. Most nights he spent looking at the phone with a picture of Becky. He wanted to call her but he hurt her too much and thought she would not take him back after what had happen. Should he text her to say sorry? Should he go to her house to beg her to take him back? The thought of Becky dating someone else bothered him, but he was lost.

The next day, Adam was in the kitchen eating his cereal and watching the morning news. "Today the police are looking for a suspect who has escaped a few days ago. If anyone has seen this man, contact the police," said the newscaster. Adam looked up and saw the picture of the escaped suspect. He dropped his spoon and stared. It was Vince, Bianca's ex and the one who shot Adam. "Oh crap this isn't good." Drew suddenly said. Adam turned around and looked at Drew, "There is no way that he would come to Degrassi, and I mean we have police at the entrance." "Yeah hopefully they will catch him." Adam looked at Drew's shaky hands, "You alright?" Drew gives him a quick smile, "Yeah I'm cool, and at least you're talking to me again." Adam rubs his eyes and spoke, "I have to forgive you someday but right now I'm still confused so just promise me next time that you won't do it again and I'll forgive you." Drew pats Adam on the head, "I promise." They both laugh at each other and gave a hug.

* * *

Adam, Drew and Dallas headed into the school, but as they headed in, students were running to a nearby classroom. Drew caught up with Mr. Simpson, "Sir what's going on?" "You guys need to hide in a classroom. Someone has a gun in the school. He already has someone in hostage as we speak. Hurry go!" yelled Mr. Simpson. "Where's Becky?" asked Adam. Mr. Simpson goes quiet, "I've called the police, Go hide now!"

Adam was furious. He felt helpless. He wanted to get to Becky before Vince could hurt her. "Adam! Don't do anything stupid we need a plan." Drew held Adam down before he could walk out the door. Adam struggles to get free. "No I need…I need to get to her." He suddenly freed himself from Drew's grips and ran out. Adam had no plan, and all he could think about was saving Becky. Dallas and Drew both tackled Adam to the ground. "Let me go! Becky's in trouble!" Adam struggles to get free but both Dallas and Drew held him down. "We'll help you, just don't do anything stupid alright?" said Drew. Adam nodded as they got off of him. They slowly head to the resource centre where Becky was held. Vince was pacing around with a gun in his hand. Adam watched as Becky was sitting on a chair with her hands tied behind her back. Drew puts his hand on Adam's shoulder, "Everything will be fine as long we stick to the plan." Adam clenched his fist and spoke, "Be careful." Drew smiles, "You too."

Adam quietly sneaks around to the other side of the resource centre as Drew slowly walks towards Vince. "Torres, you actually made it," said Vince. Drew puts his hands up and spoke, "Look just let the girl go, she has nothing to do whatever you are trying to do." Vince points the gun towards Drew, "You sent me to jail. I'm going to kill you." "NOW!" Drew yells. As Drew drops to the floor, Adam and Dallas tackled Vince to the ground. A shot was fired.

Vince's gun dropped to the ground as Dallas and Drew tied him up. Adam walks towards Becky and untied her. Becky gave him a big hug and began to cry. "Watch the arm." Adam said. Becky releases Adam and looks at his bleeding arm. "I thought I lost you." Becky begins to cry. "I'm here and safe. Even though I have a bleeding arm, you're safe." Adam smiles as he strokes part of her hair behind her ear. She rips part of her dress and tied it around Adam's bleeding arm. "Becks I'm sorry for everything. Being apart from you really hurts…" before Adam could finish, Becky kisses him. As they break apart Becky and Adam looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

* * *

After everything had calmed down, everyone was allowed to go home except for Adam, Becky, Drew, and Dallas. Each of them were questioned by the police and waited in the resource centre until their parents came to get them. Becky spent most of the time holding Adam's hand. Adam had no intention of letting her hand go either. They sat in the corner of the room together. Becky leans her head on his shoulder as Adam gave a quick kiss on her forehead. "You alright?" Adam asked. She gave a quick nod and held his arm tighter, "How's your arm?" Adam quickly looked at his cut on his arm, "Luckily it's not too deep. Might need a few stiches but I'll survive. I promise I'll buy you a new dress after." Becky looked into his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Her hand suddenly touched his neck and as they continue to kiss, someone called out her name.

They stopped and looked to the door. It was Becky's parents. Becky got up and ran to her parents to give them a hug. Adam smiles as he watches from afar. Mr. Baker looks at Adam and gave him a stare. Adam's smile quickly disappears. Mr. Baker slowly walks up to Adam. Adam jumps out of his seat. His hands be came sweaty and his legs began to shake. He thought Mr. Baker was going to tell him to stay away from Becky, but this time he was going to take a stand. Mr. Baker pulls out his hand in front of Adam. Adam looks at his hand and up to his face. It took a moment for Adam to shake Mr. Baker's hand. "Thank you for protecting my daughter. You truly are a brave young man," said Mr. Baker. Becky smiles and covers her mouth with her hands. Adam gives a huge smile, "Thank you sir." Becky runs to Adam and gives him a hug. "Becks, watch the arm!" Adam cries. Becky releases Adam, "Oh, sorry." "Becky, let's go home," Mr. Baker interrupted. Becky pulls Adam in for a kiss, "I love you." Adam smiles, "Love you, I'll give you a call later?" Becky nods and left with her parents.

* * *

**Epilogue **

"Ok you three, get closer together," said Audra. The three men in blue gowns with blue caps came closer together and gave a huge smile. "Ok say, Drew actually graduated!" Audra takes the picture. "Hey!" Drew shouted. "It's true though," said Dallas. The family took couple of more pictures before they headed to the school.

As they all headed inside the gym, everyone greeted them with hugs. Adam gives Clare a hug, "We made it Edwards!" Clare smiles, "You going to miss this school?" Adam shrugs, "Maybe, but the only good memories I got out of this was meeting the right girl." Clare catches Adam staring at Becky from a distance, "I'm so happy for you. You really deserve her. So treat her good." "Adam chuckles, "I always do."

The gym began to quiet down as Mr. Simpson called out names. "Rebecca Baker." Becky heads to the stage and shakes Mr. Simpson's hand. Adam cheered on and clapped as hard as he could. Becky waves at him and walked off the stage. As the names continue on, Adam was called up. "Adam Torres, Congrats," said Mr. Simpson. "Thank you sir," Adam shakes his hand. As Drew got his diploma, Adam gave him a hug and Audra began to take pictures.

As everyone was getting ready to toss the caps, Becky grabs Adam aside. "Promise me something." Adam holds her hand, "Anything." "That we will never stop loving each other, and never give up even if one forgets." Adam touches her face; "Nothing can stop me from coming back to you, even if I tried." They both smile at each other and kissed.

"All right everyone! You ready to toss?" shouted Drew. Adam took Becky's hand and ran to the others. "3…2…1" Everyone tossed their caps. As the caps were in the air, Becky grabs Adam and pulls him in for a kiss. "I love you Adam Torres." "Forever and Always, Becky Baker."

**The End. **

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **

**I have another one in the works right now so look forward to that :)**


End file.
